1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic circuit components and, more particularly, to RF shielding enclosures for electronic circuit components.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, various attempts have been made to provide RF shields around electronic circuit components in order to protect against the generation of highly dangerous and/or electrically disturbing RF radiation from electronic circuit components. The use of grounded shields for electronic components to prevent random RF transmission or interference is fairly common. In some applications, it is only necessary to enclose the component with some form of electrically conductive envelope member which is connected to a circuit ground. However, where circuit ground for the input circuit portion must be different than circuit ground for the output circuit portion, a single shield would provide a D.C. short between the two grounds. Thus, D.C. isolation must be provided for the separate input and output grounded portions of the RF shield, but yet maintain a high degree of RF shielding even with the use of a gap between the two split portions. Also, it was necessary to avoid undesirable arcing across a narrow gap between two separate portions of a RF shield.
Accordingly, a need existed to provide an improved RF shield for electronic components that would function as a good RF shield and still permit an excellent D.C. isolation to be achieved between the split portions of the RF shield while avoiding undesirable arcing across the gap between the split portions thereof.